


A Holiday From Yourself

by Ilthit



Category: Teachers (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: That moment just before you fall asleep is like taking a little holiday from yourself.





	A Holiday From Yourself

That moment just before you fall asleep is like taking a little holiday from yourself. No doctrine, no mouthy friends to tell you what to think about or not think about or what the thing you think about means about you. Mary-Louise always looks forward to that moment. She doesn’t think about her boyfriend then, or the kids in her class or God or any of the hundred stresses in her life that stretch her in every direction like a piece of pie dough. Just before she falls asleep, Mary-Louise thinks about Chelsea’s perfect small breast, about resting her head on it, feeling the nub of her nipple rub against her cheek. She thinks of how it would feel between her lips, and how she might pull it just a little, just to see if Chelsea would make a noise. She rubs her face against the cotton of her lonely pillow instead and lets sleep sneak in to claim her.


End file.
